


I Got a Bad Desire

by only_because3



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she had known shit like this could have happened before, Santana would have sewn a fucking pocket into her purse for her vibrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got a Bad Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally PWP. It's the first time I've actually managed to write anything without plot which is also why it's so short! Anything longer and I would have added actual story! Anyway, enjoy!

Her legs wrap around Quinn’s, bringing their legs back and spreading Quinn further. Something between a whine and a sigh travels from Quinn’s parted lips and Santana looks up to see them pressed against Quinn’s headboard. The vanity Quinn spent the better part of her high school career in front of (making sure every hair was in place, that her make up was applied with precision) now gives Santana a perfect view. Quinn is not perfect in the reflection. She’s sure that if Quinn were to look up, she’d be absolutely horrified at her reflection. Her blonde hair, which had been pulled into a bun when Santana first got to the apartment, is now a mess; Though most of it is still up, tendrils lay against her face and neck, and Quinn’s bangs sit knotted against her forehead. She’s not wearing any make up which is probably a good thing because the amount of sweat between them would have caused things to run and her lipstick would have only served to stain Santana’s lips. Quinn’s pale skin is already marked, the breasts Santana’s currently squeezing already bearing angry red scratches and crescents from where Santana’s nails clawed down, eliciting a sharp whine from Quinn.

    Quinn’s head lolls against her shoulder but her gaze remains down. This is the first time they’ve done anything like this (well, done anything like this _together_ ) and so Santana gets wanting to soak it all in as much as possible. But god, the sight of them as a whole is so much better than seeing Quinn fuck herself from over her shoulder. Santana lifts her hips, rubbing herself against Quinn’s bare ass. It does the trick; Quinn looks up and the arm working Santana’s toy in and our of her stills. “Oh,” Quinn breathes out, sagging just enough against her that Santana gets enough friction against her hard nipples to buck into Quinn again.

    Santana lifts one hand from Quinn’s breast and slides it down to Quinn’s pussy, two fingers spreading around the toy still vibrating inside Quinn. Though she could see just how much Quinn was glistening in the mirror, it’s another thing to actually feel just how fucking soaked Quinn is. Santana grips the fake cock and pushes it just a little bit further in before bringing her fingers up and pressing hard on Quinn’s clit.

    A moan tears through Quinn when Santana starts circling her fingers over the swollen bud. Quinn bites her bottom lip but it doesn’t do much to stop the noises once Quinn starts moving her arm again. Quinn’s back to looking down at them, her chin pressed against her chest as her arm works a little faster but Santana’s eyes stay glued to the mirror, watching her hand work in tandem with Quinn’s to get the other girl off.

    If she had known shit like this could have happened before, Santana would have sewn a fucking pocket into her purse for her vibrator.

    Santana attempts to take the vibrator in her own hand but Quinn kind of growls at her which only makes her laugh. “You don’t _have_ to do all the work,” she whispers against Quinn’s ear and when the blonde rolls her eyes, Santana bites her earlobe. Quinn gasps then and her fingers fumble to press the button on the vibrator. Santana’s not sure which button ends up getting pressed; she’s too distracted by the expanse of flesh in front of her.

    Quinn’s toes curl and then something blasphemous spills out of her mouth. Santana smirks, running her nose along the column of Quinn’s neck. It’s almost too intimate for this moment but she allows herself to nuzzle Quinn for a moment longer before sinking her teeth into the flesh in front of her. Santana glances up at them in the mirror when Quinn practically screams. She thinks for a moment that that’s maybe too much but Quinn presses against every part of her, her eyes shut tight, and she fucks herself harder and faster than she had before.

    “Again,” Quinn demands. Santana laughs, licking along the length of Quinn’s neck before biting harder just as she pinches Quinn’s clit between her fingers.

    Quinn gasps and her whole body goes still against Santana as she comes. Santana's quick to grab the vibrator when Quinn drops it, quickly turning off the vibrations. Quinn's coming so hard Santana can barely keep her grip on the toy but Santana buries her toy in Quinn, a strangled cry coming from the blonde.

    It's not until Quinn finds her breath again that Santana slides the toy out of her, leaving it to sit between their spread legs, that she rubs her fingers along Quinn's cunt, gathering as much of the other girl that she can. Santana brings her coated fingers to her hips and keeps her eyes locked with Quinn's as she sucks her fingers clean.


End file.
